the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Wulfric Elderkin
Wulfric Elderkin 'is a former mercenary and prisoner of war commanded into galactic mercenary business turned member of the Enforcers, alongside Cobra Bubbles, Isaac Bubbles, Bandit, Vendra Kalanika and Esbjörn. Biography Birth ? Prisoner of War At the age of 4, Wulfric was taken away by a violent space cult. Growing up in a violent environent, Wulfric was disciplined harshly and was made a soldier during this time. Once battles were finished, he was tortured and kept in solitary confinement away from the world. Witnessing the deaths of many which he has caused, Wulfric was driven almost insane, keeping a small bit of sanity to follow his capturers. Employment from Mr. Phantom At the age of atleast 26, Wulfric had become one of the wars most dangerous soldiers, some going as far as to say a supersoldier. Personality A deeply misguided prisoner of war turned mercenary, Wulfric is best described as a loose canon within the Enforcers. Arguably the most violent and unpredictable individual of the group, Wulfric's fierce-tempered, unprincipled nature makes him an unpredictable and uncontrollable force to be reckoned with, both of and not of his own accord, even to those closest to him. Wulfric is also incredibly traumatised by his life of torture, leaving him with a lack of self-possession, and this leads him to desire most of all to freedom internally and externally. His aim to be unobstructed regularly results in Wulfric unconsciously returning to his violent tendencies to accomplish this, however ruthless his methods are, thus making him a major igniter of several incident. Even so, Wulfric's constantly desperately seeks to In reality, Wulfric is an extremely calm and private person. Wulfric is usually on a search of redemption, realising the pain and grief he has caused to others. As his job as a mercenary, Wulfric used brutal methods to kill, injure, cripple or just press information out of people. Since recovering from the control, Wulfric became less masochistic, but still maintained his stoic behaviour and vile attitude. He became a bit more relaxed, but was still uneven and rough. calm, cunning violent insecurities/fears unpredictable gritty/nasily voice fierce-tempered incisive insouciant unprincipled recalcitrant/stubborn/obstinate desire to be free/unobstructed, whatever ruthless methods penitent laconic iconoclastic (?) noncommittal private sentimental brittle cantakerous (conflicting similarly with Bandit) compulsive destructive disorderly/anarchic intolerant forthright misguided neurotic perverse loose canon debonair for Bandit's cousin Bandit becomes ascetic? puritanical for vendra's mother? Relationships Allies *Enforcers - Former Enemies turned Teammates and Friends **Cobra Bubbles - Leader **Isaac Bubbles **Bandit **Vendra Kalanika **Esbjörn Enemies * - Former boss turned enemy Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers *'Artificial Element Constructs Mastery: Wulfric is a master at changing artificial materials into tools, objects, weapons and other items as well as create semi-living/robotic constructs to then summon them in combat. He can do this for almost any situation, creating anything he needs and is further able to create artificial materials that compose the constructs. **'Weapon Creation': Using his mastery of construction, Wulfric can create a variety of weapons from small materials and advanced technology. Depending on what the weapon is made of, or its purpose, they can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. As these are crafted however, the durability of the weapons depend. ***'Blade Construction': Using his master of construction, Wulfric can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., using materials, advanced technology and even sometimes magic. Depending on what the weapon is made of, or its purpose, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. As these are crafted however, the durability of the weapons depend. ***'Scientific Weaponry': Wulfric is able to create and wield various forms of science-based weaponry (including chemical or biological) that suits his needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive. The weapons are more advanced technology that often yield impressive results. Due to the weapons being powered by plasma and/or other scientific achievements, they also act as a blank slate for different kinds of weapon-based abilities. These often require training to use properly and are prone to mistakes, as is natural. **'Mechanical Constructs Mastery': Wulfric is a master at creating or changing mechanics and technology into tools, objects, weapons and other items as well as create semi-living/robotic constructs and summon them in combat. He can do this for almost any situation, and is further able to create the mechanics/technology that compose the constructs. ***'Mechanical Weapon Construct': Wulfric can create several types of mechanical weapon, a type of weapon that, thanks to a mechanical system, can change its effective range from short distance (sword) to long distance (gun). ****'Mechanical Blade Construction': Wulfric can create bladed weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., from mechanics/technology. Depending on the type of technological materials that the blade is made of as well as its design, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. ***'Mechanical Creature Creation': Wulfric is able to create beings of mechanics/technology or shape existing technology into wanted shapes and purposes. These are mostly made as strong but overall disposable programmed automatons with a degree of semi-independence depending on the construct. ***'Shield Construction': Wulfric can construct shield devices composed of organic/inorganic materials. These are often imbued with advanced technology, giving them greater protection. ***'Armour Creation': Wulfric can construct armoured uniforms. *'Craft Improvisation': Wulfric can improvise in crafting, construction, smithing, designing, etc, allowing him to make do or improvise with the barest minimum of materials, the wrong materials, materials that have nothing to do with the craft, and/or anything else needed/not needed for the talent in question. Abilities *'Enhanced Inventing': Wulfric can create various items with very little flaws, specifically with technological advancements. He is capable of creating powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. As the Enforcers resident engineer and scientist, Wulfric is responsible for creating much of their equipment, upgrading the Hamadryade, as well as repairing their gear. **'Gadget Creation/Usage': Wulfric possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets, which he uses to incredible effect in and out of combat. **'Device Creation/Usage': Wulfric possesses an arsenal of highly advanced technological devices, which he can use to achieve a wide variety of incredible effects, often comparable to those of supernatural abilities and magical items. These devices are usually vulnerable, meaning he is highly dependent on them. **'Equipment Creation/Usage': Wulfric possesses an array of miscellaneous items, usually a set of equipment related to a particular activities: weapons, protections, tools, devices, potions, relics and various items of power. They usually hold special properties allowing him and others to successfully face various situations, and is capable of overcoming numerous virtually challenges if he is well-prepared and combine the appropriate items to his own skills and others. **'Weaponry Refinement': Wulfric is capable of enhancing the performance of any weapon by scientific and engineering means in order to make them stronger and give them new or greater powers. The weapons may have added material to make it less fragile and more durable, or enhanced features to make them more powerful. However, it takes time for weapons to be upgraded and they may be heavier than previous versions of the weapon. Furthermore, it may take time for users of the weapons to get used to the weapon, the weapons are sometimes subject to losing a certain advantage than the last (ex. new gun has more power and range, but has less ammo and accuracy than previous one) and can not be downgraded again unless made so. *'Vehicle Intuition': Wulfric is able to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, motorcycles, tanks, walkers, hovercraft, robotic suits, aircraft, locomotive etc.) with ease. He **'Aviation Intuition': Wulfric possesses extraordinary skill in piloting aircraft/spacecrafts and is better than most everyone else. He is usually credited with shooting down several enemies during aerial combat and accounted for the majority of air-to-air victories in any battle/war. *'Enhanced Artisan': Through experience and talent, Wulfric can craft functional items such as tools and machines. *'Enhanced Crafting': Wulfric can craft different kinds of items to near perfection, including the ability to forge strong often magical weapons, toughest of armours, powerful of artefacts, etc. Nevertheless he requires the appropriate materials to craft and tools in order to do so. *'Physical Restoration': Wulfric specialises in repairing equipment and vehicles, specifically spaceships, to their optimal state, though the extent of this being successful may depend on how long it has been broken or how damaged it was. Larger or more complicated objects may take longer to repair and there may be a limit to how many/big objects can be repaired. Skills * Equipment Weapons *'Modified Mac-11': silver Gadgets * Items * Trivia *Wulfric, or Wolfric, is an Anglo-Saxon masculine given name, composed of the elements wulf "wolf" and ric "rich, powerful". It could mean “wolf power” or “wolf ruler”.